Field
This disclosure is generally directed to locating a control device using a mobile device. More particularly, this disclosure relates to mobile device based control device locators.
Background
Consumer electronics such as, for example, high definition audio and/or video play back devices, typically provide a remote control to enable a user to operate, select, and/or playback available audio and/or video content on a display connected to the high definition audio and/or video playback device. However, due to the inconspicuous nature of remote controls, consumers or users of a high definition audio and/or video play back device will often not remember or misplace where they may have physically placed the remote control after several hours of non-use. This problem may be further exacerbated when several users share the use of the high definition audio and/or video play back device and each user may not physically place the remote control in a prominent location for each other to use. Consequently, it may be difficult for the consumers or users to locate the remote control. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide improved techniques for providing a mobile device based control device locator.